Wotwiki:Cascading Style Sheet
moved from Current events on 10-25-2005. nae'blis (talk) __TOC__ Logo ''Moved to Wotwiki:Logo to be more concise. -- nae'blis 00:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Stylesheet * What about a stylesheet, beyond just monobook? Something that will blend the colors of the logo and wiki.png would be nice... --Someone other than Gherald ** link here to other MediaWikis that are using a style we may want to base ours off nae'blis (talk) * How about a different colored link -- such as green -- for interwiki links to Wikipedia? Perhaps accomplished by means of a template, e.g. instead of articlename. :*As an example of why this would be useful, suppose one were to write a "shawl" article about its significance to Aes Sedai. In it, one might want to link to Wikipedia:Shawl as simply shawl. A different color would help signal what the link was for; it might be confusing otherwise. --Gherald ::* This could be cool, but I'm a little shaky on how well all of the CSS options play together on MediaWiki sites. I know we can make links to wot.wikicities.com different from interwiki different from external links, but you want one specifically for linking to Wikipedia? I can't think what other interwiki links we'd be likely to use on a regular basis... however I'm pretty sure there's already the capability to make interwiki links a different color, you just have to be careful with how you define them (otherwise you get so many different colors going, it's like the Rainbow Connection - or else they're all too similar to be useful). Dark green for unvisited, medium green for visited/active, maybe? nae'blis (talk) 21:04, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Actually I was thinking a slightly brighter green for unvisited and darker for visited, since for regular links blue is brighter than purple. Whether it applies to just Wikipedia: or all interwikis isn't of much concern to me, since I think 98% of our links will be to WP. What do you mean by "active"? --Gherald 21:14, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::: CSS defines four states for href links: 'link' (unvisited), 'visited', 'hover' (mouseover), and 'active' (clicked, but haven't released the mouse button yet). I don't find much use to a:active, but I like your point of making a:visited darker, like the purple. 'hover' could be slightly bluer... let me mock something up here real quick: ::::: http://tinypic.com/eziv6f.png ::::: The last two are not as pretty a shade, but they're also the least often seen. nae'blis (talk) 21:56, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::: Oh, I see. Well regular links seem to use the same color for "hover" as "link" (hover may just be undefined, I guess), so lets do the same. Active is orange for regulars, so lets just use the same orange color for that. :::::: My main suggestion is to try and get the overall brightness as perceived by the human eye to be very similar to regular links for the 'unvisited' and 'visited' states. ::::::: Okay, I'll ask my wife the artist about hue matchers, too. Are you any good at CSS, or should we put this on the general to-do list? nae'blis (talk) 22:24, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::::: I know enough to be dangerous ; ) Keeping it here is fine though, this is part of the todo list. --Gherald 22:28, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Category:todo ::::::::: Okay, try this; it's the same value, different hue, as the regular links. The ones in the top right are the proposed colors, for normal, hover/active, and visited. nae'blis (talk) 01:32, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::::::: Stylesheet changes So I want to make a 2nd image below the symbol and maybe change the image to symbol and be able to display a image of the character from the comic book. Like this one of rand. So how do I access these?--Optimous 22:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :If I understand what you're asking, it sounds like that would be a change to template:character, not the Stylesheet for the whole wiki. If it's locked, I can edit it, but we'd have to go through and change all the old image= links to avoid breaking everything. What about using photo= or portrait= ? -- nae'blis 00:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC)